Ice Cream
by kissme0829
Summary: Winwin yang terbangun di malam hari karena ingin makan es krim. Dan hanya Yuta yang bangun. Apakah Yuta akan membantu Winwin agar dapat makan es krim? Bad summary. BL, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, NC, Lemon. FF NCT YutaxWinwin YuWin, Nakamoto Yuta x Dong Sicheng. DLDR! Review juseyo


**Ice Cream**

 **Cast : Nakamoto Yuta/Yuta, Dong Shicheng/Winwin**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Warning! BL (Boys Love)**

 **Sorry for typo~~**

 **Rated : M**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Written by kissme0829**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Di sebuah kamar yang gelap, tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang terbangun. Lalu terdengar bunyi seseorang membuka pintu. Dalam suasana yang gelap tersebut, seseorang bersuara.

"Kun.."

Pria yang dipanggil tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kun…" Ucap pria tersebut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan namja bernama Kun itu.

"Aish.. Waeyo? Ini masih malam, jangan ganggu aku, Winwin." Ucap Kun.

Namja bernama Winwin itu pun segera berdiri menuju ke kamarnya lagi setelah mendapat jawaban telak dari Kun. Dalam gelap ia berhati-hati saat melangkah. Takut-takut kalau para hyungnya akan terbangun.

Ia memutuskan akan keluar sendirian saja. Saat ia hampir mencapai pintu keluar dari kamarnya, tiba-tiba ia tersandung dan terjatuh sehingga menimpa salah satu hyungnya.

"Aaa!" Erang pria yang tertimpa badan Winwin tersebut.

"Umm.. M-maaf Yuta hyung. A-aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Winwin sambil berbisik takut akan membangunkan hyungnya yang lain.

Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu di mana wajah Yuta. Ini benar-benar gelap, sehingga ia hanya berbicara ke sembarang arah lalu berdiri. Ia segera menjauh dari hyungnya itu. Namun, saat ia mundur ternyata di belakangnya adalah tembok.

Tiba-tiba di sekitarnya terasa hangat. Bahkan di depan wajahnya terdapat kehangatan, seakan-akan ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau mau kemana, eoh?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"A-aku…" Winwin baru saja akan menjawab, namun tiba-tiba terhenti karena wajah di hadapannya semakin mendekat. Menimbulkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Meskipun tidak terlihat, tapi Winwin tahu bahwa pria di depannya semakin mendekat. Napas pria tersebut hampir menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kemana hm?"

Winwin tersadar kembali, "A-anu.. Aku tiba-tiba terbangun dan ingin es krim. Tapi aku takut ke dapur, maukah kau menemaniku, hyung?"

Pria tersebut menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah."

Winwin dan Yuta pun keluar dari kamar yang gelap tersebut. Mereka sedikit hati-hati juga, takut akan membangunkan para staf yang sedang tertidur. Semua lampu di rumah ini sudah dimatikan kecuali lampu dapur dan lampu kamar mandi.

Ya, saat ini NCT sedang melakukan syuting untuk acara reality mereka, NCT Life. Dan kali ini mereka berada di Seoul. Winwin dan Kun menjadi dua member yang berasal dari Cina yang melakukan reality show ini bersama para hyungnya. Meskipun mereka baru akrab, bukan berarti mereka belum kenal sebelumnya. Winwin dan Kun beberapa kali bertemu dengan para hyungnya saat mereka latihan di gedung SM.

Saat mereka sampai di dapur, Winwin membuka kulkas. Namun ia tidak mendapatkan es krim yang diinginkannya.

"Hyung, es krimnya tidak ada." Ucapnya sedih.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yuta sambil masih memasang wajah mengantuk.

"Bukankah tadi kita membeli lebih? Aku sengaja membelinya karena aku tahu, pasti tengah malam aku akan terbangun dan ingin makan es krim."

Yuta sedikit berpikir.

"Tadi kan kita memberikan es krim tersebut kepada seorang bocah saat setelah dari supermarket, Win."

"Ah, iya juga… Apa?! Siapa yang memberikannya, eoh? Aku tidak merasa memberikannya kepada siapapun!" Winwin menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

"Ssttt! Nanti para hyung akan terbangun."

Winwin langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Ya sudah, apa kau ingin membeli es krim?" Tanya Yuta.

Winwin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, akan aku temani. Kita ke mini market terdekat."

Mereka pun mengambil jaket masing-masing dan berusaha agar keluar dari rumah dengan pelan-pelan.

.

 **YuWin**

.

Yuta dan Winwin baru saja keluar dari mini market terdekat dari rumah. Namun mereka keluar dengan tangan kosong.

"Huaaaa…. Kenapa es krimnya habis." Winwin merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Aish, ya tentu saja karena banyak orang yang membelinya. Dan seperti yang dikatakan pegawai mini market itu, es krim disana sudah hampir kadaluarsa. Apa kau mau membelinya, eoh?"

"Tapi aku ingin es krim, hyung. Ayo kita cari ke tempat lain, huaaa…" Winwin semakin merengek. Yuta sangat tidak tahan dengan kelakuan dongsaeng asal Cina nya ini.

Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, Winwin sangat terlihat imut jika merengek seperti ini.

"Ini sudah malam, Win. Nanti para staf akan mencari kita, dan pasti kita akan kena hukuman. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, ne?"

"Ani, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak akan pulang sampai mendapatkan es krim." Winwin merajuk. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada menandakan bahwa ia akan bersikeras ingin makan es krim malam itu juga.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan memberikanmu es krim." Ucap Yuta sambil menyeringai.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo." Raut wajah Winwin berubah menjadi senang.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Temani aku makan ramen sebentar di mini market tadi."

"Ayo, ayo. Aku akan menemanimu, hyung."

Mereka pun kembali ke dalam mini market. Yuta membuat ramen instan lalu duduk di hadapan Winwin yang sedang kedinginan karena udara malam yang menembus tulangnya. Ia mengusap-usap kedua tangannya memberi kehangatan pada kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Yuta.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku dapat makan es krim malam ini."

Yuta memindahkan kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Winwin. Ia pun mengusap kedua tangannya lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Winwin. Winwin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam menatap hyungnya tersebut.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

Winwin masih diam. Ia hanya menatap manik milik yang lebih tua. Yuta pun mengusap lagi kedua tangannya lalu meletakkannya ke kedua pipi Winwin.

Winwin merasakan kehangatan pada kedua pipinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa seperti itu. Bahkan hyungnya yang lain belum pernah melakukan hal ini kepadanya. Ya, mungkin hanya Kun lah yang pernah melakukannya. Tapi ia tahu bahwa Kun dan dirinya hanyalah sekedar teman.

"Aish, kau kenapa diam saja? Sudah hangat, bukan? Aku mau makan."

Winwin mengangguk. Yuta pun melepaskan tangannya dan mulai makan ramen instan yang tadi ia buat.

"Umm.. Hyung..."

"Ne?"

"Apakah kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Ap–"

Uhukk! Uhukk!

Yuta tersentak dengan pertanyaan Winwin. Ia pun segera meneguk air minum.

"Hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa? Pelan-pelan saja."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Win. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hmm.. Tidak, hanya saja.. Ah, lupakanlah."

 _Aku menyukaimu, hyung._

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Winwin hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah itu.. Kun?"

"Aish, tentu saja bukan. Dia hanyalah teman dekatku karena kita sama-sama dari Cina." Winwin menjelaskan.

Kali ini Yuta mengangguk sekaligus lega bahwa pria yang disukai Winwin bukanlah Kun. Tapi siapa? Ia harus memastikannya malam ini juga.

.

 **YuWin**

.

Yuta dan Winwin sudah sampai di rumah. Tampaknya tidak ada yang tahu kalau mereka pergi dari rumah. Mereka pun mengendap-endap masuk dan menuju dapur.

"Hyung, dimana es krimnya? Aku sudah menemanimu makan ramen tapi kau belum memberikan es krim kepadaku."

"Sstt! Jangan berisik, aku akan memberikannya padamu. Sini ikut aku." Yuta pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi diikuti oleh Winwin di belakangnya.

Yuta menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu, Win." Yuta mendekati Winwin. Winwin pun mundur sampai ia terduduk di atas kloset.

"A-apa itu hyung?"

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

"Ah, itu.." Winwin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa itu, Win?"

"Orang itu adalah kau, hyung." Winwin semakin menundukkan kepalanya menutupi pipinya yang pasti sudah sangat merah karena malu.

"Hahaha.. Tidak kusangka kau menyukaiku." Yuta tersenyum.

"Jangan menertawaiku seperti itu, hyung. Aku malu. Dan.. dan mana es krim yang tadi kau–" Ucapan Winwin terpotong karena bibirnya sudah dicium terlebih dahulu oleh Yuta.

Refleks kedua matanya menutup mengikuti nikmatnya ciuman yang diberikan oleh Yuta. Yuta mulai melumat bagian bawah bibir Winwin. Sesekali menggigitnya agar Winwin merasakan kenikmatan itu. Winwin yang baru pertama kali merasakan hal tersebut hanya dapat mengikuti hasrat dan tubuhnya bergerak.

Setelah beberapa lama, Yuta pun menghentikan ciuman tersebut. Keduanya membuka mata masing-masing. Winwin segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia masih merasa malu.

"Kau bilang kau ingin es krim bukan?" Yuta menyeringai.

Winwin hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memberikannya." Yuta pun menurunkan celananya dan menampilkan celana dalam berwarna merah miliknya yang juga menampilkan sebuah gundukan besar.

"A-apa maksudmu, hyung?" Winwin tidak mengerti mengapa hyungnya malah membuka celananya. Ditambah dengan ia harus melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Win, jika kau ingin es krim, kau harus membuatnya terlebih dahulu, bukan? Nah sekarang kau harus membuatnya." Ucap Yuta semakin menyeringai.

"B-bagaimana caranya, hyung?"

Yuta menarik tangan Winwin dan membiarkan Winwin mengelus kejantanannya dari luar.

"Kau harus membuat alatnya 'berdiri' terlebih dahulu dengan mengelusnya." Winwin pun mengangguk dan mulai mengelus kejantanan Yuta dari luar. Penis milik Yuta pun mulai menegang merasakan elusan dari tangan Winwin. Ia menahan diri agar tidak langsung menerkam Winwin. Ia harus pelan-pelan.

"Setelah itu, kau harus mengeluarkan alatnya dan mengocoknya." Winwin menuruti hal tersebut. Ia melepaskan celana dalam merah milik Yuta dan keluarlah penis milik Yuta yang sudah menegang. Ditambah pula dengan Winwin mengocok penis tersebut perlahan-lahan.

"Ahhh.." Yuta sedikit mendesah. Winwin terus mengocok penis milik Yuta, membuat pemiliknya kenikmatan.

"J-jika kau ingin es krimnya keluar lebih cepat, kau cukup menghisapnya, Win. Lebih cepat tentu lebih baik, bukan?" Winwin pun mengikuti saran Yuta. Ia juga ingin segera makan es krim. Ia pun mulai memasukkan penis Yuta yang ukurannya lumayan panjang ke dalam mulutnya. Awalnya ia merasa aneh karena ia harus menghisap penis milik pria lain. Namun jika hal itu dapat memberikannya es krim, ia akan melakukannya. Ia menghisap dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat.

Tanpa ia sadari, penis miliknya juga mulai bangun. Ia merasa aneh. Ia belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan Yuta yang sudah mulai kewalahan dengan hisapan yang diberikan oleh Winwin. Anak itu benar-benar pintar melakukannya. Padahal baru pertama kali ia melakukannya.

Yuta semakin kenikmatan menerima hisapan dari Winwin. Sedikit lagi ia akan mencapai klimaksnya. Dan..

"Ahhh!" Sperma milik Yuta pun memenuhi mulut Winwin. Winwin pun yang kaget dengan semburan dari penis milik Yuta, mau tidak mau langsung meneguk langsung semua sperma tersebut.

Yuta pun mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Winwin.

"Bagaimana, Win? Enak bukan es krimnya?"

"Ah.. Agak aneh, hyung. Tapi kenapa es krimnya hangat dan rasanya malah sedikit asin?" Tanya Winwin polos.

"Itu adalah rasa cinta, Win."

"Tapi itu sedikit sekali, hyung."

"Apa kau mau lagi?" Yuta mulai menambahkan bumbu dalam rencana mesumnya.

"Tentu saja." Winwin mengangguk.

"Tapi es krim milikku tidak bisa diberikan lagi karena baru saja kau makan. Apa kau tahu bahwa kau juga dapat membuat es krim sendiri?"

"Benarkah? Apa yang harus kulakukan hyung?"

"Kau hanya harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi kau lakukan kepadaku."

"Ahh.. Tapi hyung, aku kan tidak dapat menghisap penisku sendiri." Ucap Winwin sedih.

"Apa kau mau kubantu?"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Lepaskan celanamu."

Winwin pun melepaskan celananya serta celana dalamnya. Terlihatlah penis mungil miliknya yang sudah tidak tegang seperti tadi. Yuta pun gantian duduk di kloset dan Winwin berdiri. Yuta mulai meremas penis milik Winwin.

"Ahhhh.. Hyung.."

Penis Winwin mulai bangun dan menegang. Yuta pun mulai mengocoknya perlahan.

"Ahhh.. Kenapa ini enak sekali…." Winwin mulai mendesah keras. Apakah ini yang tadi hyungnya rasakan? Kenapa ia bisa tahan dan tidak mendesah seperti dirinya.

"Tentu saja enak. Jangan berisik, Win. Kau tidak ingin membagikan es krimmu kepada member lain, bukan?"

Winwin pun mengangguk dan menahan diri agar tidak mendesah. Yuta mulai memasukkan penis mungil milik Winwin ke dalam mulutnya. Winwin semakin kenikmatan. Tubuhnya serasa dibawa ke awang-awang. Yuta semakin mempercepat tempo hisapannya.

"Ahh.. Hyunghh…" Desahan Winwin membuat Yuta terangsang lagi. Namun ia tidak ingin segera menerkam Winwin malam ini.

Winwin sedikit lagi akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ahh.. Hyunghh.. Rasanya seperti aku akan.. Ahhhhhh!" Yuta menutup mulut Winwin saat dirinya klimaks. Ia tidak ingin agar Winwin membangunkan member lain karena desahannya yang lumayan keras itu.

Yuta menyedot sperma milik Winwin dari penisnya sampai bersih. Ia pun berdiri dan mencium bibir Winwin sekaligus menumpahkan sperma Winwin ke dalam mulutnya. Ciuman itu semakin lengket karena ditambah sensasi dari sperma milik Winwin yang membasahi mulut kedua pria tersebut.

Yuta pun melepaskan bibir mereka berdua. Lalu ia mengenakan celana Winwin kembali. Ia pun memberi Winwin segelas air untuk kumur-kumur agar mulutnya tidak terasa kering saat bangun nanti.

"Kau harus berjanji kepadaku." Ucap Yuta.

"Apa hyung?"

"Kau hanya akan jadi milikku. Saranghae, Win." Yuta mengecup kening Winwin dan memeluknya. Winwin pun mengangguk dalam dekapan Yuta.

"Nado saranghae, hyung."

Mereka pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan..

"Aaaaaaa!" Yuta dan Taeyong berteriak bersamaan.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua di kamar mandi malam-malam begini, eoh?" Tanya Taeyong.

"A-ani.."

"Yuta hyung baru saja memberikanku es krim, hyung." Jawab Winwin polos.

"Es krim? Apa mak- Aigoo! Dasar kau pria Jepang mesum! Cepat tidur kalian!" Taeyong memukul kepala Yuta dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Hyung, apa kau mau membuatkanku es krim juga?" Tanya Winwin polos kepada Taeyong.

"Aishh! Cepat tidur, Win!" Taeyong menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Yak! Win, kau hanya boleh minta es krim padaku saja. Arraseo?"

"Waeyo?"

"Karena rasa es krim milikku paling enak."

"Apa kau sudah mencoba es krim para member yang lain, hyung?" Tanya Winwin polos.

"Aishh! Lupakan! Ingat, kau hanya boleh minta es krim padaku, arra?"

Winwin hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun kembali tidur di kamar dengan posisi Yuta memeluk Winwin.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Akhirnya selesaiii, ff NCT dengan crack pair^^ Ff pertama dan langsung NC huaahahaha.. Review juseyoooo~~~~


End file.
